The Beginning of The End
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What if Tatsuki had a different reaction to when Ichigo told her that their friendship didn't matter anymore? What adventures await them?
1. She is gone!

Summary: What if Tatsuki had a different reaction to when Ichigo told her that their friendship didn't matter anymore? What adventures await them?

A/N: I haven't read Tatsuki fan fiction in awhile, so I hope no one has done a story like this, and if you have, please know, I'm writing this because I believe Tatsuki would be one hell of a Shinigami! So forgive me?

Warning: Probably gonna be M for violence and T for romance. I'm not too sure yet...

Disclaimer: do not own Bleach. Sadly, wish I did though!

Edit: 6/19/11

I just saw how many mistakes I made with this chapter, I apologize for not being around lately. But, before I start the next chapter, I will be editting these chapters.

...

'That idiot! Just who does he think he is? _Jerk_!' currently, these were the thoughts that were running through Tatsuki's mind. She had considered following him, for the sake of friendship; but he certainly wasn't any _friend_ of hers right now. So instead, here she was wandering the streets and terrifying any being that dared to approach with a killer glare. So _that's_ how they feel about her now? She's nothing to them? Fine! They can't expect her to be there for them anymore! Still...She was hurt. Hurt that they wouldn't accept her into their now private group...

She thought back to the days she had first met Ichigo and Orihime. When that big tough guy, who's always trying to protect everyone else- used to be a cry baby, a mothers boy.  
And how that now happy and lonesome girl, was now happy and the last thing from lonesome.  
Tatsuki could leave them, even if she wanted to, she could never not be their friend. She could never not be there when they needed her. She would always be there, it didn't matter how they treated her. Because she knows, knows that what Ichigo said. He didn't mean it. He was trying to protect her from something, and he thought the best way to do it was to push her away.

Well! Like hell she'd let him push_ her _away!

A horn blared through the air, and she snapped to attention in mere moments. "Huh?" her eyes widened, but it was too late. Her body hit the hard cement and skidded a bit before coming to a complete stop. She vaguely heard car's skid to a stop, doors opening and people running towards her, but she knew...It was too late. "911? Please...this..eme...y..." her world then went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad..How's Tatsuki?" Karin asked, she was holding Yuzu in her arms as she sobbed into her arm. Yuzu's sobs seemed to have softed after the question and Yuzu looked up to her father.  
Yuzu had admired Tatsuki, she was so dependant and caring. Karin felt the same way, she'd always hoped to be as strong as her. After all! She was the second strongest in Japan where tournaments were concerned.  
Isshin shook his head, "I'm sorry. She was beyond saving before she even got her." Isshin said. 'She was so young, just like my precious wife. It was far before their times. How sad, to see such a strong young girl die from something like this.' Isshin thought as he embraced his girls. 'I wonder how Ichigo will take this.' Isshin shook his head at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been nearly a week and a half since that incident.

Ichigo had finally returned to school after getting back from that mess in soul society. He yawned as he walked into his classroom. Ichigo paused as he noticed Keigo and Mizuru remembering what he had said to them. He grimanced. 'Better talk to them. I'll need to find Tatsuki and apologize to her especially.' Ichigo thought as he walked over to Keigo and Mizuru.

"Hey guys, look..About that night..." he began, but Keigo cut him off. "We know what you said wasn't true, the fact remains that we're still friends!" Keigo grinned, but even Ichigo noticed it was strained. "Where is Tatsuki-chan? Her desk appears to be empty" Orihime asked, slightly worried by this. Ishida, Chad and Rukia all turned their heads over. All sensing something wrong.  
Keigo looked down is expression was nothing like his normally happy. He didn't even get up to pervertedly greet Rukia, Mizuru looked towards them sadly, "You don't know then?" he asked cautiously. "Know what?" Ichigo growled. "Ichigo! Let them finish before you start attacking like a barbarian!" Ishida hissed. Ichigo glared but looked back as Mizuru continued on, not giving him time to snap at Ishida. "That night, Ichigo. She had ran, like you know. But.. she died that same night. She's dead, Ichigo." he stated, wincing. The group stood in shock. "No..Not Tatsuki, she was strong! Tatsuki-chan was amazing, I looked up to her...She always protected me...She can't be...It isn't possible!" Orihime cried out tears streaming down her face now.

"What! How!" Ichigo now felt it was alright to snap, his eyes wide with shock. And Ishida bit his lip, he wasn't going to start a fight at a time like this. Tatsuki had been a good woman after all.

"Hime, I'm sorry. But for once these idiots are right." Chizuru walked up, no one would have known she was there until just then. And that wasn't right, even Chizuru wasn't being perverted. "That girl with the strength of a monster," Chizuru paused. "I had seen it. I was on the other side of the street, I called out to her as she started to walk across the street. But she didn't even seem to hear me let alone see me. She was crying, so when she did give her attention to the outside of her thoughts...it was too late. She was gone." Chizuru stated, "I'm gonna miss her bonking my head every time I get close to Hime-chan." Chizuru commented. "Anyway, I gotta go. I just wanted to tell you guys what I saw. I'm...I'm sorry for your loss." Chizuru finished and walked away. Even Chizuru was out of character due to Tatsuki's death.

Ichigo stood in shock, "Oh god, this is my fault. If I had just told her the truth...!" Ichigo looked down at the palms of his shaking hands.  
"Ichigo...It isn't your fault. Don't say that." Chad pointed out, trying to calm both Ichigo and Orihime...But it wasn't working. Even the ever gentle Chad couldn't help calm him down this time. And Orihime couldn't heal that which is already dead.

After school, Keigo and Mizuru lead the way to the graveyard. Everyone in tow.

"Here it is. Tatsuki's grave."  
"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime fell to the ground, Chad kneeling down next to her and bringing her into his arms. "Tatsuki!" she cried out over and over.  
Ichigo, not much better. "Tatsuki," he paused. "I am _so_ sorry." he muttered.  
Rukia walking up next to him and putting a hand on her shoulder. Ishida just said some prayers, there was nothing else he could do. And that thought killed him as much as it did everyone else here.  
A/N: Alright, well, Tatsuki will not be dead much longer, she WILL be back in the next chapter, which should be soon...This story will probably suck, but I need to do at least one of these. Thanks for reading!

Edit:

Alright, that looks much better than what I did have up. Just...five more chapters left to fix and I will get you guys a new chapter! :D 


	2. Welcome to the Gang!

It has been nearly seven months since Tatsuki's death. And everyone was still having a hard time, especially Ichigo and Orihime. One who thought it was his fault, the other of whom was having a hard time with dealing with the fact they lost their best friend. But, obviously, they forgot about a little place called: Soul Society.

"It's been three months, but that girl has already caught up and surpassed! She is tottally kicking butt! I hear she was a pretty good martial artist in her time alive! And I can believe it!" "Yeah, I know! Did you hear? As soon as she learned about how this place worked, she insisted on joining? And then she caught up in less than two months!" "No way! It took me years to learn to fight like her! Though, she appears to have a lot of trouble with Kidou..." "Really? So she has a weakness?"..."Would you stop talkin' 'bout people when you think they aren't listening! I'm standing right here!" growled the girl, today was her graduation, she came in six months ago, and had to skip a couple of grades, and is now ready to be a actual Shinigami! But, gossip wasn't lacking in this place. It was ridiculous, she was a great fighter on earth, and now, she is just as good as a fighter her. Actually, she took the first half of the month her to become just as strong as everyone else...In her opinon at least.

And already, she, was a awesome fighter, "Tatsuki-chan!" a voice called up, yep, that's right! It was Tatsuki! "Ah! Tammi-san! Hey!" she called out, the girl ran over to her, "Incredible! Your already graduating, and you have barely been here!" the girl stated, "I'm finally graduating after so many years of being here! Your so lucky!" she stated and pouted. Tatsuki grinned, "Ah! Your stronger then you think! Anyway, it's time for me go to that meeting thingy!" she stated, "Ah! Yeah, come on!" Tammi squealed and grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the chamber.

When they got their, Tammi stayed at the door and Tatsuki went in side and bowed in respect. "You are Tatsuki?" they asked. "Yes, yes I am." she stated. "Very well.."

Later that day:...

Ikkaku yawned, "Baldie-san! The new recruits are coming in! Ken-chan wants you to break 'em in!" the pink haired fukotaichou giggled out before taking off. "Wha? You gotta be jokin'!" he growled, "Yumichika..." he growled even more as he heard snickering. "What?" Yumi stopped to ask, "You're askin' to be punched.." Ikkaku mumbled. "But you wouldn't even dare scratch my beautiful face!" Yumichika said vainly. Ikkaku sighed and got up, walking towards the training room. Seeing a bunch of men..and...a woman? It has been a long time since a female fighter was brought into the 11th division. 'Heh...They think she's good..Eh..? This'll be fun!" Ikkaku grinned and he let is Spirit energy go to see how much they could take, and very few actually kept on their feet...That woman included! He looked at her and scoffed but paused..She looked familliar...But why? He looked to Yumichika...Who appaered to have the same problem as him. Shoot...He was needing a little help here!

"Heh, that was stupid! I thought you 11th division people were supposed to be stronger." Tatsuki commented. "Oi! You dissin' us?" Ikkaku growled. "No, I'm merely stating my opinion." Tatsuki crossed her arms, and some wonder why she was put in for the 11th division? "If your so confident, then you'll except a sparring match?" he stated. "Now you're talkin' my langauge!" Tatsuki grinned. Ikkaku was about to growl but heard Yumichika giggle, "Ikkaku, be nice, treat a lady with respect." he stated. "Though, it amazes me that she is so much like you!" he stated. "She is NOTHING like me." Ikkaku growled back. "What are you two mumbling about? Let's fight!" Tatsuki stated, now standing near Ikkaku in a battle ready stance.

Ikkaku glared at her and they fought, long and hard, eventually, it came out with Ikkaku the winner, but he had his share of injuries, a fractured elbow, more then a few gashs and uncountable bruises and scratchs. Tatsuki had quite a few gashs, a nearly broken leg and like Ikkaku, countless bruises and scratchs. "Dang, your pretty good...for a woman." Ikkaku muttered, "And your pretty good for a jerk." Tatsuki responded.

"Well, all I can say is, welcome. It'll be fun havin' ya." Ikkaku grinned, still trying to figure out from where he remembered her. "Thanks, I agree, it'll be a blast. But I want a rematch sometime!" Tatsuki grinned.

A/N: I will try and post as many chapters today, while I have time. :) I'm bored and need something to do.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!


	3. Ichigo's Friend!

Aizen had been taking a break or something, because he suddenly disappeared. And it was unnerving everyone. Because everyone knew, if it wasn't something, it was another. It has been yet another month since Tatsuki joined the 11th division. And has taken the fourth seat. Would be fifth...If Yumichika wasn't so damn vain. That guy was more of a girl then she was! And since she really IS a girl, that says something. Yachiru, she reminded her of an adorable little kid, but she often spent a lot of time with the girl when Kenpachi wasn't able to be her seat. And they enjoyed hanging out, Yachiru merely called her Tat-chan, shorter version of her name, and she never bit her either, like she did with SOME people.

Amazingly, it was quite often that you would find Tatsuki hanging out either with Yachiru or Ikkaku. She honestly couldn't recall from where she remembered him from, but she didn't really care. "Oi, Tatsuki-chan." called out the one in question. "Ikkaku-kun!" Tatsuki stated, "What's up?" she asked, "Me and Yumichika here are headed out to meet with some friends." he stated, "Me and Ikkaku wished to invite you to join us! You'd really like them, besides, Matsumoto-san has been DYING to meet you!" Yumichika stated.

"Sounds great!" Tatsuki stated with a bright smile, "Awesome!" Ikkaku also grinned. And the three headed out.

In these three months, Ikkaku noticed that he actually LIKED hanging around this girl, and that was quite rare. Because, he normally ignored woman and dating. But there was just something that drew him to her. She was fun to be around, and not nearly as pushy as Matsumoto. They had been talking and talking before finally, they walked inside the resturant they were hanging out at. "Yo! Renji, Matsumoto, Shuuhei, Kira!" Ikkaku called out. "Here she is, this is our newest member, Tatsuki Ari-" "Arisawa Tatsuki?" Renji spit out his drink on Kira. Who grimanced. "You know he-" again Ikkaku was cut off, "Of course he knows her! So do I you idiots. Gosh, you guys don't remember? This is one of Ichigo's HUMAN friends, Tatsuki Arisawa, remember, she was in the same...class...as...us...heheh." Matsumoto grinned nervously as she gave away what happened.

Shuuhei and Kira looked at each other andd then back. "Ah! That's where!" Tatsuki suddenly stated, "I knew I recongized you guys. You were two of the people that Ichigo seemed to hang out with a lot!" she stated. "And your Tatsuki! How could I forget!" Ikkaku and Yumichika grimanced at how forgetful they were. "But then..If your here, that means..." Matsumoto frowned. "Yeah, I died." she stated, "I got in a argu...I basically got hit by a car, why bother with the boring details!" she laughed nervously, raising her hands defencivly.

No one questioned her, seeing as she didn't want to talk about it, and they all filled her in on the adventures of Ichigo and friends. She listened intently, "I see, that sounds...Interesting." she stated. Frowning...how, why could they hide something like that from her! She would have been there for them if they had! She would have helped them however she could! Those idiots!

"Arisawa Tatsuki, Ikkaku Madarame and Ayesagawa Yumichika! Report to the barraks immeditely!" was the message of a hell butterfly, and immeditely, they headed off.

In the Human World...:

"Ichigo...You're going to have to get over this. I know it is hard, it isn't your fault. Same with you, Orihime, would Tatsuki actually want you to sulk about her death?" Rukia asked. "After all, to Arisawa-san, she probably would look at that as a sign of weakness." Ishida stated honestly. Orihime nodded, "Yes, your right.." she stated. "Ichigo?" she questioned as he stood up, "Rukia's right, and..." "Yes, Ichigo is right, there is a Hollow...Or something nearby! We need to go check it out! Now!" Ishida stated, Rukia confirming it with her phone.

"Hehehe, finally...It is time for our revenge!"

A/N: Hey peoples! So yeah, I'm putting in my own evil characters and a few oc's. But they won't hold much importance..Well the bad guys maybe. If there is something I have forgetten about the characters or stuff let me know. Just so you know, I started the show over again because I can't remember a lot. And where I let off nearly at least eight months ago was 241 so..Yeah! Thanks peoples!

P.S. Sorry my chapters are so short. I'm practicing doing a story that is more then a single chapter long...yeah. Any suggestions for me to get better at either grammar or story-writing? Please let me know! Thanks a lot peoples! :)


	4. Reunited At Last!

Chad and Ishida all found their way to the source of the energy. Two males, both stood at about 6'3, had short blonde, only, one had green eyes. The other had blue eyes. They wore red and black shinigami outfits, obviously, they used to be former shinigami..But...They didn't APPEAR to be working for Aizen, but one could never know.

"Well well, Shinigami...Shinigami...Quincy...Human? Human? Strong Humans." they stated at the same time.

"Who are you?" Ishida asked. "Quincy doesn't know. Quincy doesn't need to know!" they stated grinning. "Shinigami...We will kill you!" they called out and dive bombed them, twirling around each other. Everyone looked at them strangely, and then jumped out of the way in the nick of time, the ground beneath the twins was demolished and it took out a lot of land. You could barely see the edge of the circle. "Ah!" Ichigo and friends stared. "Ichigo!" Rukia stated as she transformed, Orihime and Chad prepared and Ishida got his bow out, getting ready to fight as well.

They grinned and looked at each other, "Fight?" "Yes, fight!" they quickly started at Chad, who also charged at them in return, but both dodged his punch one nailing him in the stomach and the other in the back at the same time before both got out of the way. Chad had wide eyes and fell to his knees. From there, they targetted Rukia, and finally even Ishida! "Think the boss'll be happy?" "Yeah, he'll be happier if we destroy the other shinigami!" they both grinned.

Ichigo reached back to his sword but a hand grabbed his and two other energy's washed past him, and he first turned to who grabbed him."Ah! Yumichika!" Ichigo looked at him in surprise. "We were told to come here because of a strange energy force. And now we know." he stated. "Ah! No fair! We shall retreat, and come back!" they stated and quickly ran, that is, after they both were sent into trees from a surprise attack. Ichigo watched, "Oi! I could have tak-" "Oh for petts sake! Ichigo! You were taken by surprise, and allowed your opponets looks to fool you! And if you did attack, you weren't even going to put anything into it! You always did let your emotion speak for you, idiot." a female voice that was all too familliar...One that even made Orihime gasp. "Tatsuki!" they both called out.

Tatsuki winked and saluted. "Yo! What's the happening's?" she stated before walking over to Ichigo, who was looking away. "Ichigo, I'm not mad about what you said anymore." she stated and he looked at her surprised but soon a nervous face came upon him and he took a small step back, "Then..You?-" "But, I am mad that you had the GALL to try and hide something like this from me! You know I would have made excuses for all of you for school and helped you in any way I could. But ohhh no! YOU decided to be mister macho who has to do everything by himself, you didn't want to get me wrapped up in it, I understand that. But hell Ichigo! You AND Orihime both know that I will normally get involved either way, you freaking jerk!" she ranted and..smacked?..(more like punched) his head upside down and sent him straight into the dirt. She huffed, "Tatsuki..I'm sorry..I..I.." "Orihime, it's fine, I know you. But you have the desency to at least apologize for it!" Tatsuki stated but then smiled and walked over, hugging the now crying girl. "Enough crying about me, your embarrasing me. And besides, you have probably done enough of that the past eight or nine months." she stated.

Ikkaku whistled. No wonder Ichigo had such a hard time hiding from his friends...if they were like Tatsuki...He then blinked, where did Yumi- Oh. "Kurosaki Ichigo! You apologize to Tatsuki this instant! You dare to treat a lady like that?" he growled and Ichigo nodded, "I get it! I get it!" he wanted to say more, you could tell. But he decided it be for his own good not too. Yumichika released him and he walked over to Tatsuki, "Look...I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things..." he stated, looking down. "Your still such a baby, Ichigo..." she grinned and hugged him. "But..Tatsuki, why are you with Madarame-san and Ayesagawa-san?" Orihime asked. "Hmm? Oh. I'm in the 11th division! It's loads of fun!" she grinned. "Yeah, the three of us are pretty tight!" Ikkaku stated with a smirk putting a hand over Tatsuki's shoulders.

Orihime and Ichigo looked at each other, "Then..Your on that blood thirsty maniacs team?" Ichigo stated..."I should have known." "That's awesome! Tatsuki-chan! That is a perfect place for you! With your martial arts and all!" she stated. Tatsuki grinned, "Yep!"

"We have more orders." Yumichika stated, "It seems that Taicho will be joining us and we are to stay here and keep an eye on things." he stated. "But...We'll have to find a way to disguise Tatsuki...That'll be somewhat difficult." they stated but then, everything looked at her, smirks and giggling and Tatsuki grimanced and looked from one to the other, "Wh...What are going through your heads?" she asked slowly..

To Be Continued!


	5. Torture! On Both Ends!

Tatsuki knew that she didn't like the looks on their faces when they told her that she would need to be disguised. Which, she understood why she would have to do that. People think she is dead, but...She had no idea just HOW bad it was going to be!

Flashback:

Orihime giggled, but then gasped, "Help me get everyone gathered together!" she stated and immeditely everyone started moving Chad, Ishida and Rukia into one area, using her chant before saying "I reject!" and healing them. "Hm?" Tatsuki hummed as she watched, amazed. It really was amazing how little she knew about her friends. Frowning lightly now as she thought about it. Ikkaku appeared out of no where, or she hadn't been paying to much attention..Either way. "Oi, don't worry about it, they had good intentions but...Well, you know." he stated, "Besides, now you've got us!" he stated with a grin and wrapped a arm over her shoulder. "Yeah, thanks." she smiled brightly and grinned. Ichigo blinked, noticing this, noting that he may have to have a little talk with Ikkaku...

After everyone was healed and walking, and of course filled them in.

"Incredible! Well it's good to hear your alright, everyone really missed you, especially these two." Rukia chuckled and looked at Ichigo and Orihime, Ichigo scoffed and looked away, Orihime blushing embarrasedly and looking down at her feet. "Aww! You guys are so sweet." Tatsuki chuckled and hugged tightly.

Yumichika looked at Orihime and Rukia. "Well girls, shall we begin working on Tatsuki's disguise? Afterall, we may have to include hair-extensions...or perhaps.." Yumichika grinned and quickly Tatsuki got nervous as she looked between everyone. They all went shopping and Tatsuki got tortured...Actually, just made to act and be like a girl.

"Ah! Adorable! Your always acting so much like one of us I have to remind myself your a lady, and such a beautiful one!" Yumichika stated. Tatsuki's Gigai had hair extensions, giving her nice long hair. She had a little make up on, not too much, but just enough to make her eyes pop out. A pair of earrings and finally blue skirt with lace, a white belt around her waist and white shirt with a blue floral design. Oh, and to top it all off, she was wearing a pair of white heels. The kind that wrapped around your ankle.

"Wow...! Tatsuki, you look so different! I would never guess that was you!" Orihime giggled. Ichigo was extremely surprised, "Who knew, you can look like a girl t- OW!" he groaned as two fists connected with his head..Damn Yumichika. "You guys...Do I really have to go through all this...?" Tatsuki whined. "Yes!" they all said and Yumichika sighed before grinning, "Ikkaku, your one of the only people to not comment yet! What do you think?" he turned to Ikkaku, who had just returned from getting changed himself. He looked at them and was about to make a smart ass comment before seeing Tatsuki, where he had to do a double take. "A-ah well...You look..ah." he muttered blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head. Yumichika giggled softly, Ikkaku hated being asked questions like that, and he loved to tease him with it!

Tatsuki giggled softly, "I understand, thanks Ikkaku-san." she smiled but grimanced, "But are you SURE I couldn't wear something a little less...girlly? I have hair extensions for petts sake! It'll be-" "Just shut up and deal will you! Gah! You haven't changed, always yab- OW!" Ichigo held his head gingerly and you could pratically see the vain on Tatsuki's forehead.

Ikkaku chuckled and wanted to laugh, but then he heard Yumichika and glared daggers at him. If only looks could kill! Gah! He had to be so freaking annoying! He wondered why they were best friends at some points. And yet, he still confides in the damn man! Even went as far as to TELL him that whenever he was around that WOMAN he would have a desire to just be able to be there if nothing else, something he didn't understand and was driving him nuts. And he KNEW he hated when girls asked him how they looked! But oh no! He just HAD to ask him how TATSUKI looked...But...She did look pretty darn hot...Ikkaku almost slapped his forehead.

And then there was Ichigo, he couldn't figure out what was going on with him, that guy looked about ready to tear my head off! And as much as Ikkaku thought about it, he couldn't figure out WHY. Gosh, and then...Yep...Here it comes.

"Yo! What's going on here?" Kenpachi finally arrived! Taking a look at Tatsuki before laughing his brains out. "I didn't know you had it in ya! Tatsuki!" Kenpachi laughed. "Ah! Ken-chan! Be nice! She looks really pretty! Tat-chan! I missed ya! You didn't play with me today! And you promised." the pink haired girls cheeks puffed out.

"Kenpachi-Taichou! I'm being FORCED! You got that! F-O-R-C-E-D!" she growled and huffed before looking at Yachiru. "Thanks Chiru-chan! I'm sorry, promise, I'll make up for it by buying you a large lolly pop from one of the stores." she stated with a smile crossing her arms. "AH! HONTO NI? YEY! Hear that Ken-chan! Tat-Chan is gonna buy me candy! Candy! Candy! Candy!" the pink furball began to chant. "Tatsuki...You really are lucky...She really doesn't try to bite you?" Ikkaku whispered. "No, but then, I'm nicer to her." Tatsuki teased and flicked his fore-head. "More like you know how to bargin." Ikkaku muttered.

Rukia and Orihime giggled. "Wow! You really seem to fit in, Tatsuki, I'm rather surprised by how well you fit in!" Rukia declared. "I'm not too surprised, afterall, she was a top martial artist in real life." Orihime stated. "Aww shucks, and I was only second best damnit! You know a lot of the time I got injured running around trying to keep an eye out for you, I would have been best if not for breaking my stupid arm." Tatsuki pouted. "And before you say anything, Ikkaku, ask Ichigo, I'm sure he could testify to my being one of the best!" Tatsuki snickered. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Ah! Ichigo! You have time, na? Why not have a friendly fig-" "Sorry! But I just remembered, Father wanted me to help him in the clinic! Gotta run! See you at school tomorrow!" he called out and disappeared. Everyone left, Tatsuki and the boys were gonna spend time at Orihime's. While Yumichika, Orihime and Tatsuki were talking however...:

"Ikkaku, what was going on do you think?" Kenpachi asked. "They were the two twins that disappeared all those years ago. But, they weren't THAT great, I'm thinking they may be helpin' someone out." Ikkaku stated. "Alright, then we better keep a look out, there might be loads of fun to find then!" Kenpachi gave a bloodthirsty grin, Ikkaku's nearly matched his. "You betcha' Taichou." Ikkaku grinned before everyone fell asleep. They would be going to school tomorrow. He'd need to get a lot of rest in order to put up with that place.

"And so...Tatsuki, are you alright?" Orihime asked, "Huh? Oh yeah! Fine. Keep going." Tatsuki grinned, having heard Ikkaku and Kenpachi's conversation. She couldn't help but agree that there would be some fun happening. "Well, we'd better get some sleep. Night, Orihime, Yumichika." Tatsuki stated and with that, everyone turned in.

A/N: Alright, trying to make the story move along faster. There will probably be some good ole' fighting in the next chapter and perhaps some romance between Ikkaku and Tatsuki. Oh I do NOT own bleach. See ya'll later! :D


	6. How many Injuries?

"Ichigo! Hey man, we tried to get ahold of you yesterday, but you were out all day!" Keigo complained and pouted at him, "Yeah, sorry about that guys, I was really busy yesterday." he stated, "Ah! Rukia and Orihime!" Keigo went over to them, content on worshipping them in hopes for a date of some kind, sadly, neither would give him. "Hello, Keigo-kun!" Orihime chirped brightly, "Ohayo Minna-san!" Rukia stated and walked over to Ichigo. "Ah, Chad and Ishida-kun!" Orihime brightened as the gang further arrived. Now...

The bell rang just then.

"Everyone take your seats! We have some new students to invite with us! Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayesagawa and Suki Rukatou. Show them respect will you, find a seat you three." Mrs. Tatsuyami declared.

They all took their seats, and the class began. Once the bell finally rung, "Well, look who's back!" Keigo stated shivering slightly, it was incredible, for once those creeps weren't staying at his house! Yatta! "Ah, sorry, but we ended up staying with Miss Orihime-chan this time." Yumichika smiled innocently. "Ah! _Suki-chan_! Come here, this is Keigo! Keigo, meet Suki." Yumichika added. 'Suki' cleared her throat, this was going to be a long day, "Konnichiwa!" she stated and most of the gang had to take a double-take of Tatsuki's voice. Why? Well...

**Last Night**

**_"Come on! Tatsuki! You have to change your voice at least a little bit!" Orihime and Rukia growled, if she didn't it'd be a dead give away, afterall, she had one of those voices that was just so hard to copy, and if you had known her, you wouldn't be able to help get suspicious, especially if she accidently got...well...violent. Because let us face it, if she didn't, it'd be a miracle. _**

**_"I agree with Inoue! Tatsuki! Besides, it is fun acting like someone else!" Rukia stated. _**

**_"No way! Why should I?" she growled. "Com' on! Tatsuki, the sooner you give in, the sooner the rest of us can actually SLEEP!" Ikkaku stated annoyed. Tatsuki had been fighting it, for like ever. And when she DID do it, it was absolutely horrible!_**

So when they heard her speak on her own like that, they wanted to kill her for simply giving them a hard time. Because she sounded very sweet and caring, why oh why did she have to be so difficult? Oh...We forced her to actually wear girly stuff...Hmph.

Ikkaku felt a vein pop in his forehead and he growled.

After that, they had to get back to the rest of their classes, eventually, school finally ended. And it had been horrible! After all that had happened, she nearly punched eight guys and four girls plus Chizuru-Chizuru isn't considered a girl, more like a stalker creep. Creepler! Always trying to 'be friendly' with Orihime.- and that was all BEFORE Lunch. After Lunch...All the boy's just about made her go homicidle. She was getting ready to kil all of them. This was one reason she didn't dress girly! And by the end of the day she only punched seven guys and broke four noses, gave two black eyes and probably six or seven broken wrists. All in all, she did pretty darn good!

Ikkaku and her were laughing about the last one, "Ah man, he ACTUALLY used the 'hey girl, is it just me or are you settin' the fire alarm off?' pick up line? That's one of the lamest ones in the books!" Ikkaku took humor from the others expense, poor guy. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it, so I told him 'Whatever, if anything is setting a fire alarm off, it's your pathetic pick-up lines! And then I gave him a knuckle sandwhich, right on the right eye!" Tatsuki stated.

"...That's pathetic, she thinks that is doing pretty good? Only how many broken arms and bruises and such?" Ishida asked, he never knew her too well until now. "Yeah, it is actually pretty good for her." Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah! Tatsuki-chan used to beat up at least twenty-five guys a day. Injuries uncountable!" Orihime piped up. Ishida and Chad stared at them, there was just something NOT right with that.

Ichigo looked up, watching Tatsuki and Yumichika. Rukia hummed and looked at Yumichika who was next to Ichigo, "So Ikkaku and Tatsuki are rather close huh?" she asked, startling both but Yumichika chuckled, "Yeah, they got along after their little spar, they are quite a bit alike, great friends.." "But, I can't help but wonder, Yumichika, is there more beneath the surface?" Rukia asked with a glint, Yumichika chuckled, "Nah, they have been going around the bush, but the possiblities have arised. I think it is only a matter of time, and if not, then I will just have to take matters into my own hands. Ah? Ichigo, what's wrong?" Yumichika asked as Ichigo glared at him, "Why mess with it? They can deal with it on their own." he growled. Ichigo scoffed.

Fact was, Ichigo saw Tatsuki as a sister, and he wasn't sure he that Ikkaku was the right guy for her. But, he would certainly have a talk with Ikkaku if something arises.

"Hey, me and Ikkaku are gonna head into town, we'll see you back at Orihime's!" Tatsuki called out and the two disappeared.

"Wow, so this is really good!" Ikkaku stated as he stared in amazement at his ice cream cone, one of the best he has ever had! "I know! This place makes the best!" Tatsuki stated and grinned, walking down to the park and sitting at one of the benchs, Ikkaku stared at her for a few moments, "Oi, Tatsuki, I was wondering...If you had a choice, would you have prefer to be her with them or be with us, I mean the 11th division." Ikkaku quickly covered up, he had been wondering about it quite a bit. And he really wanted to know, "Well, I love it her, I really miss hangin' with Orihime and my martial arts and all that. But...I think I prefer being with you guys. Fighting things that are actually on my level, hanging out with you and Yumichika and Taichou and everyone, and actually being apart of it all, I love it!" Tatsuki grinned, Ikkaku grinned with her, "Good." he stated, "Why?" she turned towards him, "I ah!" he blinked and turned away, "Just wondering if you regretted it or not.." he muttered.

Tatsuki chuckled, "Ah, that's sweet of ya! 'kkaku!" she chuckled. He scoffed and was about to say something when.

"Ah! Dear brother, how sweet?" "Yes my Brother, sweet indeed, they must be a couple no?"

"Ah!" "Those voices!" Ikkaku and Tatsuki quickly stood and shifted into their shinigami forms, using modifed souls to take over their gigai's and go to Orihime's.

"Let us battle a fair fight!" they giggled and charged at them.

Both Tatsuki and Ikkaku weren't ones to run so Ikkaku got out his Zanpaktou as did Tatsuki, Tatsuki's were like bronze knuckles, slipping them on, they were like Lion claws one could say. "Liokazu!" Tatsuki took the one with green eyes, Ikkaku the one with blue eyes. Tatsuki stood her ground, but because of her size and weight, was tossed back a bit. But quickly she got up and attacked him. But he dodged and slashed her back, she winced but took it like any other.

"Ha! You can't hurt me, I'm too strong." he provoked, she grinned a feral grin and attacked him again, this time a little more forceful, injuring him he didn't like this, obviously, and growled, taking out a tag of somesort, he gently breathed on it and tossed it at her she dodged, but it gave off an exploshion, "AH!" she cried out as she hit straight into a tree.

"Tatsuki!" Ikkaku called out, "Our leader gave us this message to give you! Hehe! Sorry, we'll face off another time, but not before slashing at Ikkaku one last time and knocking him out. He fell on the ground, the letter being placed in his hand, and that's when both he and Tatsuki realized, these guys were just getting started, they were not nearly as weak as they had first thought. But, they hadn't noticed the gems that laid across their necks.

**Elsewhere:**

"I suspect you did what I asked of you?" a deep majestic voice stated, "Yes, we did." "We didn't kill them, just tested them." "A couple times now." the twins stated. "Why can't we play with them at full strength yet? Why can't we use the gems yet?" "Yeah, why not? The two of us alone could annilate Soul So-" "SILENCE! I will tell you when, but first, I want to play with those Shinigami, like they played with us." the three began to laugh crazily.

A/N: Alright, so give me some suggestions! Should I injure someone and make someone(probably Ichigo or Tatsuki) go after the bad guys on their own, as usual. Should I have the whole group go as one, should I let Keigo and Mizuru discover the world of Shinigami? What can I do to improve the story and my writing? I'm gonna give it awhile and get your inputs! So please send me some, I'd love to hear your suggestions. I know I'm not doing to good, which is why I don't normally do action filled stories. So lay it on me!

So I'll be waiting to hear from you. Thanks people. :D

Hope your having a nice end to your summer!


End file.
